Who Said 17 Wasn't Sweet?
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: This is a two part story based around Jonesy's 17th birthday. My summaries are always suckish! Jonesy/Jude.


There definitely needs to be more 6teen slash out there, whether good or suckish. I don't think I like how this turned out. They feel very OOC. Oh well...also this is part one of a two part story.

Yes. :

6teen (c) canada  
story (c) me

* * *

Jude sat in Grind Me, idly fiddling with the wheels of his skateboard. His face was contorted with very un-Jude-like emotions; confusion being the prominent feeling. He desperately needed to talk to somebody but, for once; his friends were definitely out of the question.

"Jude! Here you are, man! We've been lookin' all over for ya! Hey…aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Jude attempted to mask his thoughts as best as possible, "Jonesy, dude! Yea, I was just…thirsty. Where's the other dude and dudettes?"

"They're still looking for you," Jonesy laughed as if he had made a joke, "Oh! The reason I was lookin for ya is to tell you my party is on Saturday at five. I know I'll probably have to remind you again anyways."

Jude laughed, silently thinking how wrong Jonesy was this time. But this was his chance. Jonesy had brought it up first, after all.

"Okay, I got to get to work before I'm fired…again," Jonesy said, patting his friend affectionately on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Jonesy, wait!" his voice had come out louder and much more desperate than intended.

The dark skinned teen turned back questioningly, "What is it, dude?"

"I…I have a gift for your birthday…but I can't give it to you in front of the others," Jude managed to stumble the words out, though his eyes remained plastered to his worn out shoes.

"Sure, man, just come over a little earlier! Jen's going to be over with Nikki and Caitlin until its party time," Jonesy grinned whilst doing a cheesy salsa move.

Jude laughed meekly. It had been a lot easier than he thought, but this was only the beginning.

"Cool dude. Catch ya later then!"

It was Saturday. Already. Jude stared at the clock beside his bed. Nearly three in the afternoon. If he was going to do this it was now or never. He tossed his bag over his shoulder, double checking that the gift was in there. He grabbed his skateboard before he could bail out.

Not fifteen minutes later Jude was standing in front of Jonesy's bedroom door. Jonesy's brothers had sent him up, unwilling to go searching for their older brother themselves. Jude eyed the door like it was the door to hell. When he had bought the gift he thought it would be funny. But that was before he started _**thinking.**_

He had always known thinking couldn't be good. All it ever did was get him into trouble.

After taking several therapeutically deep breaths, Jude rapped his knuckles on the door. He heard the muffled music shut off as footsteps neared the door. If the door hadn't opened right then, he was sure he would have bolted.

"H-hi," Jude greeted, uncharacteristically shy.

"Yo, dude, come on in!" Jonesy opened the door wider to allow room for his friend's entrance.

Jude accepted the invitation and eased inside the room. He quickly found his usual spot at the foot of Jonesy's bed, seeking a comfort zone.

"So…where's this super secret gift?" Jonesy probed, getting right to the point.

Jude visibly tensed but attempted to plaster a chill expression onto his face. He hesitantly removed the clumsily wrapped gift from his backpack. The blonde timidly held it out in an offering.

Jonesy grinned, eagerly taking the gift and hastily ripping it open. His eyes bulged as he saw the contents of the shoe box.

"A jockstrap…and a cup?" Jonesy held up the items, confusion evident in his voice.

"W-well…" before Jude knew it he was pouting out the whole story.

"I originally bought it as a joke, but then I started thinking about how it's kind of sexual to get another dude a, y'know…cup. And then I thought that wouldn't be so bad, but I was worried about how you were going to take it."

Jonesy stood, baffled by the sudden onslaught of information.

"Okay, first of all, how did you know what size to get me?"

Jude attempted to restrain the blush that spread over his cheeks.

"I just guessed, dude," he hastily explained, not wanting to verbally admit he'd been sneaking a peek every once in a blue moon.

"Oh…well you are pretty good at guessing," Jonesy agreed.

"But what is this about you thinking about me sexually? I mean, I know I'm good lookin' and all but…"

Jude gave a heavy shrug, "I don't know, bro. I guess I just…I don't know."

"Jude, do you…dig me?" a slightly teasing grin tugged at Jonesy's lips.

Jude watched his friends steady expression for a moment before replying, 'Well…yea, bro. Pretty much."

Silence clung to the air. Tension oozed through Jude as he waited for a response, or perhaps even a punch in the face.

Finally, Jonesy shrugged, "I guess we could try it. My luck with chicks hasn't been too hot lately anyways."

Jude couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Jonesy really just agreed to try it with a dude? Him of all people?

"Jonesy, dude, don't tease me! You know I'm gullible!"

Jonesy laughed, "I may be a prankster but I know that a man's heart is not something to mess with!"

"So then…can I see you try it on?" Jude shyly nodded towards his gift.

"Sure, turn around until I say you can look," Jonesy easily agreed.

Jude obeyed, though he still feared a nasty prank. This all seemed far too easy. He felt as if he had finally reached euphoria if only for a fleeting moment. It may have been worth it.

"Okay, you can look!" Jonesy announced.

Jude turned slowly towards his friend.

"Dude, you actually put it on!" Jude voiced his surprise, feeling his cheeks warm under his embarrassment.

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Jonesy chortled, "What do you think?"

"I-I'm glad it fits," Jude couldn't seem to regain his usual confidence.

"Thanks, dude, " a grinning face appeared before Jude's blushing one.

The skater nodded in acknowledgement unable to speak with Jonesy at such close vicinity.

He inhaled sharply through his nose when a pair of lips made contact with his own.

"What's wrong?"

"You KISSED me!"

"Yea…so?"

"What if the others find out? You probably don't want everybody thinking you're gay and…"

Jonesy laughed, "Will you stop being such a girl? It doesn't matter either way."

Jude allowed his lips to be swept up once more by his tanned friend. He felt the weight of the bed sink as Jonesy joined him. The blonde found his hands exploring Jonesy's nude body, running his fingers over the new cup.

Jonesy's hands were moving through the smaller boy's hair, tossing Jude's beanie casually over his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" a gasp startled the two teen boys apart.

"Caitlin!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

The blonde girls grin only seemed to widen, "Wow, you guys are totally cute together! Who knew?!"

The boys looked at each other in exasperation before breaking out in nervous laughter.

END.


End file.
